Nadir Draco Sader
Nadir Sader is one of the adventurers of Raven's Talon who wants nothing more to kill things and get payed with no real responsibilities. Profile Nadir is a 27 year old male hybrid hailing from the Aibek forest. He is well versed in form of combative material arts of the wolf clans. Trying to steer away from big conflicts from his past and responsibilities he's forced to bare his peoples god "Dire". Personality Nadir keeps to himself mostly and only truely opens up to those he deems worthy of his inner cirlce, he enjoys hunting and drinking as well as a good fight. He does not like the bandits of Aibek nor does he have a strong relationship of his fellow clansmen, though he will overlook that if the situation arises to work with them. He detested arrogant people and will actively try to challenge them to humble them. Abilities and Powers Passive Magical Sense: Can sense creatures or people with a strong magical pressure. Unarmed Combat Mastery: Honing his skills in bare combat get +1 to all unarmed attacks. Adept Swordsmanship: Has an understanding in swordplay and can use swords to great effect. Night Vision: Ability to see in dimly lit areas. Inner Beast: Call forth your demonic powers with in, obtaining a +1-3 depending on the roll in speed and attack. Depending on the duration of the use will require a longer rest time. Actives and Spells Enchant: Raises the tier of the weapon to the next. (Broken Weapon becomes Regular weapon temporarily.) Darkness: Can cast upon a sphere of umbra energy. Story The Wolf Trials Nadir is the son of Vale Dire, the leader of the Dire Clan. Even though he was son to the elder he was treated no different to any other child and he needed to work for his keep. At the age of 16 Vale was killed by Shiva and she became the leader of the clan. Her first act was to banish Nadir to the wolf trail without a wolf companion. Nadir would be assisted with friends he had met from the other clans however they would meet a grim fate by a massive black wolf. Nadir was alone and yet it did not harm him, ironically the wolfs name was also Shiva and Nadir found his partner. Upon finishing his trial, the Dire Clan leader banished him from his home and he began to roam across the other wolf clans doing odd jobs before making his way to Raven's Talon. Tales from Raven's Talon Nadir would be met by Alus Holyblade Captain of the Adventurers guild, he became one of the better adventurers who would take on guard duty and hunts with greet success. A merchant by the name of Lan Reyson hired the adventurers guild to look for ruins under Raven's Talon it would be reveled to be an ancient civilization who share the same name of the forest, it was also forbidden by the wolf clans. With the revelations they kept the ruins a secret. One day Nadir and Shiva were hired by the Strife clan to seek out Gustav Elderblade, the king of the bandits of Aibek. However it was a ploy between the Strifes and the Bandits and the two took the ambush. Nadir was mortally wounded but Shiva died during the fight, in a fit of rage Nadir wiped out the bandit squad and almost committed total genocide to the Strife Clan, the other leaders were forced to ban Nadir coming into their Territory or face death. The Wolf and The Moon Years later Nadir was called upon Captain Holyblade who wanted to forge an alliances amoungst the Bandits and Wolf clans over new Intel that a necromancer was going to summon a god in Aibek. Reluctantly Nadir would accept the task to kick start the alliance, however his party was ambushed by the remenents of the Strife Clan the battle would cause chaos and bring the Sheer Clan to stop the fighting and imprison Nadir's party. The leaders would join forces with Raven's Talon only on the condition that Nadir be put on trial for what he did years ago. He agrees and is joined by Keiko Shiroyama, Pellirin Aldersdottir, and Yuri Tatsuya to fight Shiva who is possessed by their clans god, Dire. Nadir would grab victory but at the cost that Dire would now be housed inside Nadir. Sader would lead a stealth op while the other alliances forces would storm the front of the castle even after set back after set back Nadir and his Dire forged on and met up with the rest of the group to fight Yilan who had the power of the moon Kami, Tsukuyomi. After a hard fought battle they were able to defeat Yilan and escape, however he did not return to the Dire Clan but Raven's Talon where he has returned to his normal duties to much the dismay of the Sheer leader. Appearances Tales from Raven's Talon Starlight Crossroads